


Nothing left

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene between Jeremy and Amanda when Jeremy says he’s enlisting into the military I





	Nothing left

“I’m enlisting”Jeremy said to Amanda 

“Why do you have to leave?”Amanda asks him

“Its a long story”Jeremy really didn’t really want to go through all of details 

“You can’t leave”Amanda pleaded with him 

“There’s nothing left here for me Amanda”Jeremy tells her

“I wish you weren’t leaving”Amanda’s eyes began to water 

“My dad is really mad at me over something bad that I did I can’t stand the animosity he has towards me”Jeremy said to her


End file.
